The Blur (Earth 1016)/Equipment
Private Headquarters The Blur's 'Private Headquarters is also known as ''The S.H.A.R.C' (Specialised Home And Research Centre) ''and currently remains in his old house in the ''No-Space. The headquarters supplies him everything he needs; from Dimensional Stabilisers to Cryopods. The S.H.A.R.C is the main place for The Blur '''to do all of his activities such as research, communicate via hologram, rest, focus, etc. The scanner above the door prevents anyone without authorised permission from entering. Within The S.H.A.R.C', there are cryopods, should villains require maximum security or are too dangerous to be kept on Earth. '''The S.H.A.R.C' also includes stable portals to Earth 91939, Earth 848-Y, Earth 521 ''and ''Earth 1016. ''Entrance to '''The S.H.A.R.C '''can be gained by using the ''Teleporter in Elreak's 'apartment, or wandering the dark plains of the ''No-Space, but the security measures installed make it difficult to gain access without proper authorisation. The Costume Unlike most members of the '''Super Alliance, The Blur's costume is highly crucial for using his speed. This is due to the excessive heat and friction that he creates whilst running, and as a result he does not cover his upper arms. While opting out for armour and protection, this does allow him to run freely. The suit's fabric material is made from a highly flame-retardant and friction-resistant material developed especially for The Blur by Mika Orange, to greatly reduce the risk of the suit combusting whilst at high speeds. The suit is also riddled with technology that both Mika and Elreak have put in, to add to his abilities. * Earpiece Communicator ** This device is fused into the cowl that Elreak wears whilst being The Blur, and instantly connects with the SA '''main computer and routed through the '''SA Frequency. * HUD Overlay ** The Blur has a HUD overlay whilst wearing his goggles, which can allow him to perform many self-scans and check the state of his body, along with monitoring lies and heart-rates remotely. * Advanced Scanners ** This function is something that Blur 'favours, as the ''HUD overlay within the '''Blur's goggles can allow him to perform many different tasks, from viewing recordings to scanning blood-types. * Heart-Rate Monitor ** Like in all SA costumes, there is a Heart-Rate Monitor, so that ALYSSA and any member accessing personnel vitals can ensure all members are functioning well. * Holographic Display ** The Left Gauntlet can emit a holographic display that shows whatever the Touchpad is selected to; such as videos, photos and vitals. * Speed Regulator ** The Touchpad upon the Left Gauntlet can control how fast or how slow the Synapses within his brain are firing, either increasing or decreasing the speed at which he sees the world moving. * Stabiliser Control ** The touchpad also give Elreak complete control over how much energy the Dimensional Stabiliser is absorbing and storing, allowing him to increase or decrease his top speed accurately. * Gauntlet Touchpad ** The Left Gauntlet is equipped with a touchpad that allows The Blur to perform a variety of functions from Regulating Speed, to showing a Holographic Display. * Voltage Overload ** Stored energy within the Dimensional Stabiliser can be expelled, sending a concentrated blast of electricity across Elreak's body. While painful, it can break the connection of mind control, etc. * A.I Compatibility ** The Blur stores the original copy for ALYSSA within his tech, with her advanced processing power; she can communicate and aid The Blur even when he perceiving the slow world. * Power Siphon ** Energy siphoned from The Blur running at high speeds is turned into electric energy within the Dimensional Stabiliser, where it is stored to power the functions of the suit. __NOEDITSECTION__